


Nine O'Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dating Sam, Dean Winchester Goes to Stanford with Sam Winchester, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean probably didn’t deserve that smile after leaving Sam to wake alone after last night, but he’d needed to think so he’d left Sam a note to meet him here when he woke.





	Nine O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long wait. It seems like whenever I write a story for this verse I feel like I can't top it and I spin my wheels far too long to figure out what to do with them next :P There is a psuedo-plot in place now and, sad to say, an end in sight to this series eventually (only 6 more hours of the day that have been untaken). But for those of you that have stuck with me through it all, thank you! Hope you enjoy!

 

Dean took a long drink of his coffee as he sat on the patio outside of his favorite coffee shop.  It was, hands down, the best cup of black that Dean had ever had, and they had plenty of the froo froo drinks that Jess loved too.  He met her at the shop a lot.  It was close to campus, busy enough that everything was fresh but the line was never too long.    Dean thought it was one of the hidden gems around the city and Sam had always said Dean had a knack for finding those. 

The patio door opened and Dean smiled as Sam walked out, looking a little apprehensive.  When he spotted Dean, he smiled back and Dean could see the line of his shoulders relax a little.

Dean probably didn’t deserve that smile after leaving Sam to wake alone after last night, but he’d needed to think so he’d left Sam a note to meet him here when he woke.

“Hey,” Sam said as he joined Dean at the table. “Uh… good morning.”

“Let me go grab you a drink.”

Sam stopped him with a hand on his wrist.  “Dean, is everything okay?”

It was asked easily enough but Dean could see the worry in the pinch of his brother’s brow and the tightening of his eyes.  “Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you this morning.  I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.  I needed some time to think, that’s all.”

“About last night.”

Dean smiled because last night had been the best night of his life.  He didn’t mean that in some superfluous way either.  His brother had thrown him a surprise birthday party, his friends had all shown up and he didn’t realize just how many people cared about him until they’d all been in the same room together.  It meant a lot to him that they came and it meant even more that Sam had surprised him with it all.  Even more than that though, Sam had said he was in love with Dean.  He’d never thought to hear those words from Sam.  In all the years he’d been in love with Sam, he’d never believed his brother could return those feelings.  Last night, Sam had confessed his feelings and Dean had made love to him. 

He’d always feared it would change something about who they were, but as Dean had watched Sam sleeping this morning, he realized it had only deepened what he already felt.  They had spent so much of their lives crossing intimacy borders that most siblings never would, being too close and too involved in every aspect of each other’s lives.  This had been about them in a relationship though, not just brothers that were too close by proximity and circumstance.  This had been a series of choices they both made together; a relationship that made them so much more than brothers that crossed a line they shouldn’t. 

Sam was his everything, and Dean could see the same in his lover’s eyes. 

“Of course about last night,” he said.  He moved around the table and kissed Sam softly before he smiled at him.  “Best night of my life.”  He knew Sam wouldn’t see how much he meant those words, but it was enough that he’d said them.  “I didn’t want you to think that things would change.  I don’t know.  I didn’t want you to think that this was like all the others.”

“So you left me in bed alone?” Sam was smiling as he said it though and when Dean took his seat again, Sam took his hand and twined their fingers together. 

“I left you a note, to ask you here on a date, didn’t I?”

“A coffee date, the morning after?”

“You’ve got to admit, that’s new.”

Sam let out a laugh and Dean could sit and listen to him all day.  It happened so easily now and Dean would never forget the years of darkness when that sound had been so hard to earn.  With every laugh, Sam reminded Dean that he’d made the right decision when he’d come to Stanford with Sam. 

“So you gonna buy me a drink?”

Dean stood up and kissed him again.  “Be right back.” 

He went inside and ordered another coffee, then dumped in the right amounts of sugar and creamer for Sam. 

When he got back out and handed it to Sam, his brother sipped it quietly and let out a deep breath.  “This place is nice.  How’d you find it?”

“Jess.  She says it’s her hiding place.  We come here almost every week to catch up.”

“She’s very fond of you.”

“She better be.  You have no idea how many times I’ve had to go to the mall with her.”

Sam smiled as he took another drink of his coffee.  He looked around them and his face grew pensive.  “She’s… curious.  About you.  About us.  About where we come from.  Sometimes I don’t know what to say to her.”

Dean sighed.  “I know.  If I hadn’t screwed up that one night…”

“Dean, she’s curious by nature.  You know her.  Seeing you after the hunt that night didn’t start the questions.  It just gave her something to focus on.”

“I’m sorry Sam.”

“No, don’t be.  To be honest, all her questions, they gave me something to focus on too.”

“Yeah?  Like what?”

“When I came to Stanford it was to become a lawyer.  I never really thought about my reasons why.  I’d tell people it was the money or doing good or trying to keep the justice system honest, but none of it rang true.  I think I wanted Dad to look at me some day and be proud of who I was and what I’d done.  Everyone is proud when their kid becomes a lawyer, right?”

“Sam…” Dean didn’t know what to say to that, but Sam waved his hand to stop him.

“The lie I made up that night to cover why I knew how to stitch you up so well?  She questioned me about it a lot.  Not like she was trying to find the lie, but why did I change my mind?  Why didn’t I want to be a doctor anymore?”

“She’s pushy like that,” Dean said when Sam fell silent.

“Dean, I think I want to be a doctor.”

“What?”

“It’s still early enough in school that I can change my plans and take the pre-med classes.”

“That’s… wow.  That’s a lot of school.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say.  Sam had never shown any sign that he was thinking of anything besides becoming a lawyer. 

“I know you don’t like staying in one place for too long.  Maybe I can graduate here and go to Med School somewhere else.  It doesn’t have to be Stanford.”

“Sam, that’s not what … sorry.  You just caught me off guard.  I didn’t know you were thinking of changing is all.  You’d be a great doctor Sam.  You already are.  I should know.  I’ve been your numero uno patient for years.”

“And staying here?”

“Sam,” Dean leaned forward and took the coffee from his brother’s hands and set it on the table.  He took both of Sam’s hands in his own.  “You and me, wherever.  The city doesn’t matter to me, just the company.”

Sam looked down but when he looked up he had a small, shy smile on his face.  “And me becoming a doctor is really okay with you?”

“You making the big bucks so I can be a kept man?  I’m okay with that.”

Sam slapped him in the shoulder and Dean laughed.  “What you do with your life is your call Sam.  I’ll support whatever you want.  Just like you supported me when I did a 180 with culinary school.  We’ll manage just like we always have.”

“Dad wouldn’t know what to think of us if he ever showed up,” Sam said.  He rarely brought up their father like that but Dean understood why.  As much as Sam had fought with their father, he had wanted to know his father was proud of him. 

“Let’s hope we never find out,” Dean said with a grin.  “I’m pretty sure our current cover wouldn’t go over well with him.”

Sam smiled, a little hesitant, but it was there. 

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day, Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“I figured I’d be so hungover after last night I wouldn’t be able to get to class so I already told them I’d be out today,” Sam confessed.  “I have no plans.”

“None?” Dean asked.

Sam’s smile grew until it was the warm, flirty smile Dean had come to get from his brother.  “I could think of few things we could do today since I know you have the day off too.”

“Oh yeah?”

Sam leaned closer and Dean couldn’t help but mimic him so that Sam was close enough to whisper.  “I was thinking, you and me, a day in bed and no one to disturb us.”

“We could stop by that deli on the way home and grab something for when we get hungry.”

“I like the way you think, Dean.”

Dean smiled.  “Good thing, because you aren’t ever getting rid of me.”

Sam’s eyes turned soft and Dean’s heart sped up a little faster at the way he looked at him. 

“I love you, Dean and I’m not ever going to let you go.”

“Well, that’s another thing we have in common, isn’t it?”

Dean stood and pulled Sam to his feet before he kissed him quickly.  “Come on Sammy, let’s get this show on the road.”

“What happened to the wait and take it slow approach?” Sam laughed.

“Last night happened to it.”

“So now anything goes?”

Dean smiled.  “Four years, Sam.  And you tell me I have all day to do the things I’ve been imagining in my head?  Can’t wait to get my hands on you again,” he confessed. It was only nine o’clock and Dean had all day to do with his lover as he pleased.  All day to show Sam the ways he could love him, to shower him with attention and affection and heated kisses.  He didn’t want to wait another moment. 

Sam seemed just as eager.  He took Dean’s hand and started to lead them out of the coffee shop.  “Another thing we have in common, Dean.        


 


End file.
